


Лучше всех играет блюз...

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив случайно слышит не предназначенный для него разговор и делает выводы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше всех играет блюз...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест! Таймлайн - пост!Гражданка, АУ к послетитрам. Шутка в начале уведена у КВНщиков.

Сны, рожденные полудремой, всегда немножко отдавали безумием. И в этот раз Стиву снилось, как он борется на огромной платформе с какими-то странными существами, сбоку кто-то кричит: «Уходи влево!», Стив поворачивается и видит енота, швыряющего гранату…  
От изумления он проснулся. Вокруг было темно, пальцы сжимали подлокотники кресла, а из-за приоткрытой двери доносился негромкий смех. Стив откинул голову назад и невольно прислушался.  
— Внимание, задача: из точки А в точку G грузовик доставил удовольствие…  
— А теперь внимание, вопрос: сколько еще несмешных анекдотов про секс знает Уилсон?  
— Эх, Романофф, разве это по-дружески? Как товарищ по команде, ты должна смеяться над любыми моими шутками.  
— Ну уж нет. Для этой цели мне хватает Клинта. Еще одного я не потяну.  
— Эй-ей, а мне вот сейчас за что досталось?..  
Стив усмехнулся перепалке, но на душе стало муторно. Он знал, еще с военных времен, что похабщину в разговорах провоцируют усталость и беспокойство…  
Всего с десяток месяцев назад ему казалось, что команда исчезнет, превратится в еще одно воспоминание, что каждый будет искать свою дорогу, но случилось так, что они продолжали держаться друг друга. И были постоянно заняты, несмотря на свое полулегальное положение.  
С нынешним делом их просил помочь Фьюри. Уже неделю они охраняли группу археологов, которые почти откопали что-то сверхважное, и как всякие наивные ученые, думали, что спокойно передадут свое открытие научному сообществу и всему миру. То, что из маленького домика турбазы за ними днем и ночью присматривали, им знать и не следовало.  
Поддержки теперь было мало, Стив не спал уже пять суток, и это начало сказываться на реакции. Сэм в ультимативном порядке отправил его отдохнуть, и вот уже целых полчаса он сидел в кресле, с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь расслабиться, но организм, как в детстве, почему-то перестал слушаться и не отключался, лишь проваливаясь в минутную дрему. А из соседней комнаты доносились приглушенные голоса.  
— …Слушайте, вы в курсе, что есть приложение для смартфона, позволяющее управлять вибратором на расстоянии? Нет, вы представляете, вот сидишь ты по другую сторону от экватора и можешь, ну…  
— Скотти, ты как из прошлого века, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Это приложение давно уже может не только «ну», в нем можно плейлисты составлять, расписать свое «ну» вплоть до секунды... Если фантазия позволяет, конечно.  
— Вот так и отстаешь от жизни с этими подвигами.  
Лэнг никогда не унывал. Стив усмехнулся, поднося ладони к щекам, — и только через пару секунд осознал этот жест.  
— Кстати, о прошлых веках… — начал Клинт. — Давно хотел спросить, Барнс, как там у вас было с этим делом, в тридцатые? А то в фильмах что только не показывают, а на самом деле наверняка…  
— Да. В темноте и под одеялом, — донесся ровный голос Баки. — Зато в присутствии обоих.  
Стив улыбнулся, сжав чуть сильнее подлокотники кресла.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — протянула Наташа. — Наговариваешь на эпоху Фрейда, Барнс. Между прочим, куннилингус был в моде еще в Средние века.  
— В эпоху Фрейда обходились без латыни. Говорили просто «вылизать». Эффект был тот же.  
— А серьезно, — не унимался Бартон, — что считалось вот просто суперпрофессиональным?  
Видимо, вопрос его на самом деле интересовал. Стив вдруг подумал, что даже будучи сильно пьяным, — а Стиву случалось пару раз видеть Клинта таким, — тому и в голову не приходило спросить о чем-то подобном _его_. Не то чтобы Стив не знал причин, но сейчас впервые эти причины отозвались внутри чем-то вроде беспокойства…  
— Почти все жили с семьей, или с соседями, — помолчав, сказал Баки. — Суперпрофессиональным считалось найти место и успеть незамеченными. В пляжной кабинке. На самом верху чертова колеса. В пустом вагоне метро на долгом перегоне.  
— Так вы поэтому «Клуб десятитысячников» придумали? Чтобы урвать момент в самолете?  
— Наверняка, — усмехнулся Баки. — Но я летал только на военных. Там было не до этого.  
Его голос потускнел. Стив уже готов был подняться, но тут Сэм демонстративно громко вздохнул.  
— Эх, золотые времена, не омраченные поиском точки G…  
— Надо самому делать, а не искать, — вдруг откликнулся Баки.  
— Ну давай, просвети меня.  
— Кумулятивный эффект.  
— Кумулятивный… Эффект Манро? Я уже и не помню. Усиление действия взрыва…  
— …путем его концентрации в заданном направлении, — подсказал Клинт. — И что?  
— Выбираешь любую точку. И больше ни до чего не дотрагиваешься.  
Пару секунд было тихо, а потом Бартон едва слышно засмеялся.  
— Неплохо... Надо скачать учебник по военному делу, может, проку будет больше, чем от Камасутры.  
— Давай, повышай квалификацию, стрелок, — рассмеялась Наташа, и начала говорить еще что-то, про ролевые игры и мафию…  
И тут вдруг Стиву стало нехорошо.  
Виски сдавило, голоса превратились в шум, а начатый вдох застрял где-то в горле. Стив смотрел перед собой, в темноту раскрытого окна, и пытался унять подступающую панику.  
Смешно, боже мой, это было просто смешно. Хотелось подняться, вернуться к друзьям, сделать им шутливое замечание, — ему бы и в голову не пришло одергивать этих людей _всерьез_ , и тем более на такую тему, — а потом выйти наружу и подышать. Но ноги словно заледенели. Впервые за долгое время Стив чувствовал себя неподходящим, не вписывающимся в окружающую реальность… Неуместным.  
Он помотал головой. Как же легко люди это обсуждали. Нет, люди были ни при чем.  
_Баки_ так легко это обсуждал.

…Чудовищно тяжелое установление «худого мира» со Старком, еще более тяжелая реабилитация бывшего агента ГИДРЫ, которую Стив будто проходил сам, их шаткое положение, — по всем фронтам у него не слишком-то ладилось в последнее время.  
И вдруг в пылу какой-то ссоры Баки со всей злостью признался ему в любви. В первые секунды Стив даже не понял. Он замер, глядя на друга, — а у того сделалось такое растерянное выражение лица, как у десятилетки, случайно выболтавшего тайну…  
И среди всего этого бардака у Стива настало такое хорошее время, какое бывает только у человека, сблизившегося наконец с тем, кого он любит.  
Никто не знал, — Баки просил об этом, и Стив согласился. Он сам не был уверен, как следует себя вести, и старался лишний раз не обсуждать их отношения. И ни разу не заводил разговор о постели.  
Они нашли несколько позиций, самых удобных, и брали друг друга по очереди, и это было хорошо, Стив знал — и для Баки тоже. Но слово «хорошо» было далеко от слов «как надо».  
Возможно, он чего-то не понимал, а Баки не говорил, зная, что в арсенале Стива многого просто нет. «Секс — это игра», — когда-то сказала Наташа. Играть он никогда не умел, это уж точно. Но неужели этому невозможно было научиться?..

Додумать свою невеселую мысль до конца Стив не успел. За окном раздались выстрелы и крики «На помощь!». Фьюри как обычно оказался прав.  
…Добравшись до квартиры после окончания операции, Стив упал на кровать и тут же заснул. Часов через двадцать Баки растолкал его и заставил попить воды, после чего он снова отключился, словно сжег все предохранители.

Но мысль не исчезла. Она застряла в голове и беспокоила. Через три дня у Стива выдалось свободное время, когда Баки проводил свои обычные два с половиной часа в спортзале, и он решил наконец что-нибудь предпринять. Начать нужно было, как и полагается, с разведки.  
По мнению Стива, главным и совершенно волшебным отличием нынешней жизни от тридцатых был Интернет. «Вот поэтому все такие знающие и разговорчивые», — подумалось ему с некоторой обидой...  
Он вбил в строчку поисковика «секс-шоп», щелкнул по первой ссылке и постарался сосредоточиться. Страниц оказалось пугающе много, но уже с третьей начались повторы одного и того же, только разных цветов.  
Выбор затянулся. Любые средства фиксации отпадали по вполне понятным причинам. Фаллоимитаторы казались чем-то абсолютно бессмысленным, если человек не один. Принадлежности для ролевых игр вызывали хихиканье. « _Глупое_ хихиканье, Роджерс», — раздался в голове голос Баки.  
Читая описание какой-то очередной замысловатой игрушки, Стиву вдруг пришла мысль о том, как Баки отреагирует, если он просто принесет в их постель любой, абсолютно любой предмет. Любое _приспособление_ , которое будет как-то влиять на тело…  
Он захлопнул браузер и, кажется, сломал мышь.

А через два дня Баки приснился Стиву голым, улыбающимся и поглаживающим его по голове. Со всей возможной снисходительностью.  
Проснувшись, Стив уставился на похрапывающего рядом с ним любовника.  
«Да что же, по-твоему, я совсем ни на что не годен?».  
Стив тихонько поднялся с постели, ушел в гостиную и там снова засел за ноутбук, но на этот раз в строке поиска оказались «позы для секса». Несколько секунд сокрушенно разглядывая экран, Стив решил исправить запрос, добавив «гей-секса».  
Незнакомых слов в статьях было так много, что первые минуты он думал лишь о том, как стыдно быть таким неграмотным. Он листал страницу за страницей, вчитываясь в описания, но не выдержал и пятнадцати минут, откинулся назад и со злостью растер горящие щеки. Боже, ему было слишком много лет. Он не имел права смущаться.  
Но главная проблема была не в этом. Читая более чем возбуждающие вещи, Стив не чувствовал даже намека на возбуждение.  
Он вдруг осознал, что так мало, так плохо знает свое тело, что это было почти нелепо. Когда-то Стив ненавидел его, за то, что оно его так подводило, а потом стал считать выданным ему инструментом, ничем не лучше щита. Тем, что просто нужно поддерживать в порядке.  
Что же теперь было делать с этим?  
Стив посмотрел на свои руки. Они когда-то знали свое дело лучше него. Они умели быть внимательными. Поднявшись, Стив нашел в письменном столе бумагу и карандаш.  
…Стена в их квартире, та, что между кухней и коридором. Вот и смешная картина, оставшаяся от прежних жильцов… Стоя у стены, на весу? Нет, Баки не понравится, слишком сильное ограничение…  
А почему, собственно, Баки?.. Ведь он тоже мог бы удержать Стива. Черт возьми, Баки действительно мог бы удержать. По загривку побежали мурашки.  
Рисовать его получалось быстро. Карандаш скользил, словно касаясь живого, наизусть знаемого тела, — рука упиралась в стену, ноги чуть расставлены для равновесия. А вот с самим собой у Стива вышла заминка — короткие, рубленые линии никак не складывались в единый силуэт. Наметив себя несколькими штрихами, Стив медленно провел пальцем по фигуре Баки, стирая контуры, и взял еще один лист.  
…Душевая кабинка, широкая, не то что у них в квартире. Вода хлестала сверху, и Баки стоял под струями, запрокинув голову, придерживался за стену и улыбался. Улыбка получилась хищной. Стив задумался, глядя на нее, а потом взял карандаш — и тут же за спиной Баки появился он сам, на коленях, сосредоточенно кусающий своего любовника за задницу. Получилось чуть шаржированно, но Стиву понравилось. Он ощутил удовольствие и что-то, похожее на азарт, когда взял еще один листок.  
…Подоконник отельного номера, и они оба, вцепившиеся в него, как в спасательный плот. Баки выгнулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди Стива, бравшего его сзади. А перед ними, с огромной высоты — Нью-Йорк. Ослепляющий, бесконечный, совсем другой, и все равно прекрасный, тот, который они оба еще не успели распробовать…  
Стив рисовал еще и еще. Но в какой-то момент он отвлекся, подумав о том, что надо очинить карандаш, и вдруг ему представилось, как Баки, увидевший эти наброски, качает головой и спрашивает его: «Всё это круто, но тут везде слишком много меня. А чего, черт возьми, хочешь ты сам?».  
Медленно перебрав листы, Стив вздохнул и достал еще один. Новый рисунок получился слишком простым. Они лежали лицом друг к другу, ладонь Стива поглаживала шею Баки, прямо под подбородком, а рука Баки прижималась к его животу, словно прикрывая.  
Стив долго смотрел на них.  
«Скучно», — в конце концов расстроенно подумал он, смял рисунок и швырнул в мусорную корзину. Первые лучи солнца наполнили комнату, и Стив решил, что на сегодня хватит. Он вернулся в спальню и посмотрел на спящего Баки, который лежал на животе, пряча обе руки под подушку.  
И вдруг Стив со всей ясностью ощутил, чего хочет. Чтобы не нужно было выбирать, и решать, _кто_ сегодня. Чтобы не было никакой очередности. Чтобы было одинаково. Поровну. На двоих.  
Он понял, что предложит Баки вечером.

Когда день заканчивался, и у них выпадало время побыть вдвоем, Баки заранее начинал настраиваться на него. Стив знал это, он чувствовал, как тот начинает подолгу смотреть, цепляет его, проходя мимо, кидает ему какие-то вещи, будто проверяя реакцию.  
Но сегодня Баки был взвинчен, по известной только ему причине, и наверное, это был не лучший момент для экспериментов. Но после недолгих раздумий Стив решил все-таки попробовать.  
Вернувшись из душа и погасив верхний свет, он сел в ногах Баки, лежавшего на кровати, и мягко обхватил ладонью его щиколотку.  
— Слушай… Давай что-нибудь новенькое попробуем, ммм?  
Баки настороженно поглядел на него.  
— Новенькое? А поконкретнее можно?  
Стив медленно повел рукой выше, аккуратно разминая мышцы.  
— Можно друг у друга взять в рот, одновременно.  
— Шестьдесят девять, что ли?  
— Ну да.  
Баки пересел к нему поближе, наклонился и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, снизу вверх, словно проверяя что-то.  
— Роджерс, ты напился, что ли? Тебя же не берет…  
— Я трезвый, — возмутился Стив.  
— Тогда с чего вдруг такие инициативы? Скучно стало?  
— Мне?! Нет! — Стив даже обалдел от обвинения. — По-моему, инициативы — это по твоей части. Это ты у нас разбираешься в терминологии и в том, как это делать на чертовом колесе.  
Баки чуть отстранился.  
— Так ты тогда не спал, получается?  
— Случайно услышал. Не хотел.  
Баки смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом вдруг рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Сдвинувшись на край, он сунул руку под кровать и достал оттуда журнал. Это был «MAXIM» за прошлый месяц. Стив исправно покупал его, как и некоторые другие издания, пытаясь наладить свою ориентацию в современном мире. Читать получалось не всегда.  
Баки раскрыл журнал на середине, нашел какую-то статью и сунул в руки Стиву. На развороте было написано: «Десять мест, где ты еще не пробовал».  
Стив несколько секунд рассматривал заголовок, а потом поднял глаза на Баки. Тот усмехнулся.  
— А знаешь, что самое забавное, Стиви? Ты ведь ее читал. Ты сидел рядом со мной перед телевизором и прочитал ее от начала до конца. Я спросил: «Интересно?». Ты ответил: «Очень».  
Стив пожал плечами и смущенно потер затылок ладонью.  
— Наверное, о чем-то своем думал.  
Баки посмотрел на него, и в его лице что-то изменилось.  
— Ты невероятный все-таки, — вдруг сказал он.  
Стив отложил журнал.  
— Врал, значит?  
— Я же не знал, что моя совесть изволит проснуться и начнет подслушивать. Стив, боже мой, со сколькими же я спал, по-твоему? На шлюх ему — _мне_ — никогда не хватало денег, а приличные девчонки… У меня было сестра, Стив. Я убил бы за нее. И я прекрасно знал, чего делать нельзя.  
— Прости. — Стив вновь почувствовал, что горят щеки, но теперь уже по другой причине. — Просто мы… то есть я всегда одинаковый. И мне показалось, что нужно… В общем, неважно.  
Баки вдруг выпрямился, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
— Стив, конечно, ты одинаковый. Но я за эту твою одинаковость… — Он отвернулся и перевел дух. — Я из нее жизнь складываю, Стив. Я ложусь и думаю, что ты сейчас ляжешь рядом, и всё будет, как надо. И ты делаешь, делаешь, каждый раз делаешь, как надо. Пусть к черту идут кретины, которым этого мало. И… дело не в том, что... Он бы тебе то же самое сказал. Я знаю, я помню.  
Стив до боли сжал зубы и заставил себя не трогать его, чувствуя, что сейчас не надо.  
Баки почти минуту сидел без движенья, глядя куда-то в окно, а потом вдруг словно встряхнулся и откинулся на подушку.  
— Но раз уж ты настроился…  
— Нет, это не обязательно, я просто…  
— Ты сказал, я услышал. Поздно соскакивать.  
Стив потянулся поцеловать его, но Баки властным движением охватил его голову и легонько подтолкнул вниз. Стив ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой, стряхивая руку. А потом переместился, вытягиваясь рядом с ним.

Он уже делал это несколько раз, но сейчас всё казалось каким-то незнакомым — положить ладонь на уже вставший член, провести языком от основания до головки, обхватить губами и забрать поглубже. Он взял медленный, спокойный ритм, помогая себе рукой.  
— Стив, — хрипло позвал Баки через минуту. — Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но ты вроде бы хотел мне тоже что-то предложить.  
Стив невольно сглотнул, и Баки застонал. Набравшись духу, Стив мягко потянул его на себя, пытаясь перевернуть на бок. Но Баки не поддался, оставшись на спине.  
Просто перенести ногу через его плечи было невозможно, невыносимо тяжело. Стив вновь попробовал развернуть Баки к себе, и вновь потерпел неудачу. Стыд накатил волной, но тут вдруг Стив почувствовал прикосновение руки к своему животу. Рука замерла, не двигаясь. Стив ощущал ее будто всем телом. Он продолжал ласкать член, но медленнее, словно проваливаясь куда-то.  
— Стив, иди ко мне.  
Он перекинул ногу. Чувствовать себя таким раскрытым было труднее, чем он ожидал, и казалось, что тянущее ощущение под ребрами никогда не отпустит.  
А Баки ничего не делал. Не касался его. Стив изо всех сил заставил себя не замирать, не останавливаться. Но тут Баки сместился чуть вниз, и Стив ощутил короткое, почти секундное прикосновение языка к самому кончику члена. И тут его скрутило, удовольствие протряхнуло почти до нутра, Баки ухмыльнулся, и в тот же миг до Стива дошло… Вот ведь засранец, он еще будет на нем свои теории проверять! Стив зарычал, и Баки захлебнулся воздухом, не выдержал, сполз ниже, обхватил руками бедра Стива и дернул на себя, беря сразу на всю длину, глубоко и крепко.  
И в этот момент Стив понял, чего ему так хотелось всякий раз, когда Баки брал у него в рот, — хотелось чувствовать его, прижать к себе, заласкать в ответ. Ощутить единение — не с душой, с которой он и так был един, — ощутить единение с его телом, вот так, не глядя в глаза. Ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что это может быть так важно. Он с силой втянул носом воздух, пытаясь насытиться запахом.  
И к черту какие-то там точки, Стив всегда предпочитал контроль над всей территорией, и он прошелся руками по бедрам, со всех сторон, царапнул ногтями по животу, обхватил ладонью яйца, мягко потягивая и перебирая… Баки вновь застонал.  
Вдруг Стив почувствовал короткое прикосновение металла к своему входу. Он замер, и Баки тотчас отдернул руку, но Стив тут же подтолкнул его локоть, побуждая вернуться. Баки, помедлив, вновь осторожно дотронулся до него. Он даже не пытался проникнуть внутрь, он просто прикасался, мягко нажимая, и в этом пульсирующем ритме было что-то запредельное.  
Стив почувствовал головокружение, почувствовал, что уже слишком близко, и крепче охватив член, прижал его к нёбу и сглотнул, и тотчас услышал беспомощный стон и ощутил горечь на языке. Пальцы жестко впились ему в бедра, и через несколько секунд он кончил сам.

Стив опустился на бок, тяжело, устало, и успел порадоваться тому, что перед ним сейчас только ноги. Он пытался унять дыханье и подозревал, что у него весьма глупое выражение лица. Обхватив ладонью ступню, — плотно, крепко, чтобы не было щекотки, — Стив погладил свод стопы. Пальцы чуть заметно поджались.  
Через пару минут, переведя дух, он все-таки развернулся.  
Баки не улыбался. Он смотрел внимательно, спокойно, и Стив вдруг подумал, что это будто перейти еще одну границу, еще один перевал вместе.  
Пауза затянулась, и Баки выручил наконец, ухмыльнувшись.  
— Черт его знает, как я столько продержался. Ты должен мной гордиться, Роджерс.  
Стив фыркнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку, но тут же опять приподнялся, вспомнив кое о чем.  
— Слушай, можно я скажу нашим? Про нас.  
Баки помолчал несколько секунд.  
— Если хочешь.

Утром Стив проснулся от грохота посуды на кухне и почуял запах кофе. Довольно потянувшись, он вдруг заметил, что рядом с ним на кровати лежат его вчерашние рисунки. Стив фыркнул и покачал головой. Чувство границ личного пространства у некоторых сбоило напрочь. Он взял в руки рисунки, смущаясь смотреть на них при свете дня, и увидел, что внизу каждого листа четким каллиграфическим почерком проставлено «Вс», «Пн», «Вт»… Стив широко улыбнулся, а потом дошел до последнего — очевидно, найденного в корзине и аккуратно разглаженного. На нем вместо дня недели было убористо вписано целое предложение.  
«До того дня, когда у меня встанет в последний раз. P.S. А потом – до конца».


End file.
